


with a stranger’s eye

by Tean



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: AU: Speirs and Lipton are lovers since camp Toccoa, And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: 他想起45年的那张单人床。他想起55年的同租房。他想起65年他们公寓墙壁的暗黄。他想起75年——





	

 

 

 

First

 

 一直到今天，韦伯斯特也从没走进过酒吧。来托卡阿后的第一次休假时他曾尝试过，单是站在门口就为其中搅拌着音乐的交谈耳鸣，一声擦着火药射出的笑声则让他径直撤退回了营地兵房。

但今天是个例外。

他小声道歉着挤过吵吵闹闹的人群，穿行大片烟雾组成的云层，期间差点打翻几个滚在边缘的酒瓶，从远处看大概比摩西分海扎眼得多。堆满吃食或簇团头身的圆桌与吧台不是他的目标，最终韦伯斯特在角落里找到了张空位。

他走过去，礼貌开口：“我能在这里坐一会儿吗，长官？就五分钟？”

本在打量被窗格分割蓝山的黑发中尉似乎没料到有人会跟他说话，目光自浑浊重新聚焦为尖锐，下巴摆正，然后点头，口鼻旁侧缓缓飘出几丝白烟：“一会儿有人来。”

他慌忙道了谢，抽出信纸，铺平，开始写信。期间手肘碰到杯温水，中尉将它收到自己那头。不出多久写好，他叹口气，对折，塞进信封。

抬起头来韦伯斯特才发现中尉在观察他身后某一处，原本寡淡的神色逐渐涨潮，有暗流在其下涌动，重新低头看他时板直了面孔。

“你为什么要在这里写信？”中尉揉搓食中指间的焦黄肌肤，取出一盒烟流利肢解，声音里掺着烟灰色。

韦伯斯特犹豫，最终选择陈述事实：“索贝尔上尉……今天没收了所有人的私人物品，我不得不重新写一份。而且得在营地外。”

“你是E连的。”中尉点头，口吻理解。韦伯斯特多少莫名其妙，只能机械应答：“是，长官。希望没有耽误什么。”

“我不介意再等一会儿。”有人在此时搭住他的肩膀，韦伯斯特抬头看见利普顿中士。中士脸上半挂着被逗趣的微笑，善意顺着嘴角一并弯起，“你可以把地址也写好。”

“啊，中士。”他顿了顿，眼角瞄到中尉皱起眉头，“不了，我着急把信送出去。”

他快速起身离开时黑发中尉摁熄烟头，温水被推给坐下来的利普。

韦伯斯特不知道为什么非本连的尉官能和E连的NCO成为朋友，他没有多想，走出了酒吧。

 

 

Second

 

塔尔伯特刚打算溜出尚客斯营的电影帐篷透一口气就在正对面看见了聊天的温特斯中尉和尼克松情报官。

为了避免跟长官们解释为什么自己不想在里头放松一下，塔尔伯特决定蹭到侧面去，在浅黑和雾灰的交界处找个舒服地方，掏出口袋里妈妈给他写的信再读一次。他的手指因为今天打了太多免疫针而颤颤悠悠，单解开口袋上的纽扣就足足花了两分钟。懊恼仰头抹了把脸后，塔尔伯特发现自己不再独自一人。

利普和一个他不知晓名号的黑发中尉并肩走着。中尉沉默抽烟，红点在暗色中闪烁，眼瞳异常折射亮光，有过于坦诚的礁石显露尖角。利普吸了口气，以耳语音调打碎静寂，柔和嗓音外加西维吉尼亚口音，使得塔尔伯特就算努力也听不清。

中尉盯着他的眼神让塔尔伯特不大舒服，好像他已见过你的灵魂并称出冷酷斤两。

“塔伯。”利普随后注意到他，微笑招呼。

“利普。”他点头回应，想到个借口，“能问你借支铅笔吗？”

利普摸索自己的口袋，递出支外漆脱落的笔头，“给你。很抱歉没有新的。”

“那里的话。”塔尔伯特接过后挠了挠后脑，“我要去——你知道，写点东西，回见利普！再见，长官。”

中尉回了他的礼，取下唇角的烟：“中士。”

塔尔伯特按原路返回时利普和那位中尉继续往前走，尼克松在对着温特斯副连长夸张打手势。不知为何，塔尔伯特觉得这两对朋友有某种相似的特质。

 

 

Third

 

希拂提不喜欢英国的天气。英国的食物。英国佬口音。奥尔德本和这块孤立小岛上的其他地方一样，潮湿压抑，擦好的军靴总会在一天训练结束后粘上烂泥。

他从厕所回来时小心翼翼不让自己踩到泥水坑的边缘，还是被一辆车溅起的脏水洒了裤腿。希拂提咬了咬嘴唇，正准备叹气时被哈里斯军士长叫了住。

“希拂提，”哈里斯看了看他的裤子，没做评价，“你去把利普找来。顺路要是看到任何军士都说‘按原计划执行’。兰尼不用。”

“是，长官。”希拂提得令，“不过，呃，你知道他会在哪里吗，军士长？”

“军营没有就去军官庄园那头。”哈里斯耸耸肩，“或者教堂。问问鲁兹。”

“是，长官。”希拂提确实知道鲁兹在哪，他从营房出来时对方正在和弗兰克他们赌牌。

鲁兹听到他的问题眼皮都没抬：“教堂，或者斯皮尔斯住的那栋。”

“D连的斯皮尔斯？”希拂提重复，怀疑鲁兹在跟他恶作剧。

“帕沃斯，帕沃斯，”鲁兹抬高音调模仿索贝尔的尖酸讥讽，“我们说的可是斯皮尔斯耶。”

“我当然听说过他，”希拂提辩白，“可是那跟利普有什么关系？”

“老天爷，”弗兰克在一旁折出几道抬头纹，鲁兹衬弗兰克没注意瞅了一眼他的牌面，“你难道没见有那么个头盔压得很低的伙计经常来和咱们的好利普说说话儿什么的？”

“那是斯皮尔斯？！”

“那是斯皮尔斯。”

“呃，”他的脑子已经开始自动播放所有听来的流言，“我现在一点也不想知道了。”

希拂提做好了一切能做的心理准备，怎么也没想到他走进D连军官住的房子时看到的画面异常温馨。

斯皮尔斯坐在沙发末端，黑发散漫搭在额角，正在仔细清理手枪。利普顿睡在沙发的另一头，脚掌抵着斯皮尔斯的腿根，手里抓着读了一半的手册。

“长官，哈里斯军士长要找利普——我是说利普顿军士。”

“卡伍德，”斯皮尔斯没抬眼睛，拍拍利普，动作随意手法熟稔，“E连的。”

利普立刻坐起，看到是希拂提后捋把眉心：“韦尔什少尉又在哪里喝醉了？”

“不，是哈里斯军士长找你。”希拂提看着利普系好鞋带，接过斯皮尔斯递过的装备，好像他们已经经历过无数次这种事，“我还要去通知其他军士——”

“你快去吧，别耽误了。”利普对他弯起眼睛，希拂提在斯皮尔斯的注视下僵硬抬了嘴角，用最标准的敬礼和语调道别，挥手和迈步的角度无可挑剔，希望自己没在地毯上留下泥迹。

利普在他走出庄园时追了上来，身上有温暖的皮革味，以及醒目的枪油残余。

 

 

Forth

 

马拉奇不知道自己究竟有没有听见枪声。

和那个说着家乡话的德军POW交换几句离开后，马拉奇始终不确定自己听没听到汤普森的哒哒哒哒。或许那只是远处的他方战斗。或许那只是一晚炮火连天后的耳鸣。

但他确实看到那个中尉回到集合地时手指搭在扳机，面上油彩显出眼珠的凝固黑绿。

利普和经过的中尉打了招呼，斯皮尔斯停下来交谈，手搭在利普的肩背，直到D连的杰尔·格罗斯上尉匆匆来迟。

“嘿利普，”马拉奇直了直腰板，跟上回到排里的利普顿，“你跟中尉认识？”

“你是说罗——斯皮尔斯中尉？”

利普顿的面孔很平和，眼角有将要不自觉微笑的弯弧。他的声音更加平和，重音之间闪着温暖的光。

“我就是一问。”这股平和把马拉奇的问题暂时化解：“所有人都在抱怨英国佬的腿袋主意，我们得去哪里弄点装备。”

“长官们知道情况，不过现在他们更着急米汉连长的消息。”利普点点头，“我们可以把一路上捡到的弹夹和步枪先匀一匀。”

 

 

Fifth

 

约翰·凯利[1]去医院找斯皮尔斯前就预料到这个任务绝不会很简单。卡朗唐撂倒了不少兄弟，总是冲在最前的斯皮尔斯自然少不了负伤。他的后背和手臂都中了流弹，但坚持留在排里不肯住院，要不是自己和格罗斯上尉一起把他摁到了医疗官的手底，斯皮尔斯恐怕只会让连里的医疗兵简单包扎权当治疗完毕。

当凯利知晓斯皮尔斯仍然老实待在医院时拿过床头的档案板看了又看，上面的名字序列号血型都没错。

“但是他不在这。”他指着空空如也的床铺。

护士把档案板扔回挂钩上：“跟我来。”

凯利被领进旁边的大厅，其他士兵都躺在病床输液休息，就属坐得笔直的斯皮尔斯扎眼。他正在跟一个淡金头发的人谈话，对方右侧脸颊有道深粉新伤。不管那是谁，肯定不是D连的士兵。

“希望你能命令他躺好养伤， _ _长官__ 。或者出院。”护士紧着牙尖，“这里是医院，不是社交俱乐部。”

“交给我吧，护士，谢谢你。”凯利清清嗓子，走了过去，“斯皮尔斯中尉。”

“长官。”斯皮尔斯回答，立正在他和那个金发士兵之间。

“我很惊讶你没有试图提前溜回去，中尉，”凯利的视线落在病床中截，斯皮尔斯随即侧身，把他的好奇挡了个结实，“连里去伦敦休假的名额抽中了你。我看你也挺精神的，出院度假去。”

“我不需要休假，长官。”斯皮尔斯语调没有起伏，意味着如果凯利不踢他屁股下死命令就别想让他改变主意。

凯利在心里咒了派他来的杰尔。

“你既然想待在医院就该配合医生和护士好好治疗，而不是坐在这里充该死的守护神还是什么。”他盯住斯皮尔斯的眼睛，对方的瞳孔略微扩散，完美拿捏在“我听到了”与“我没听见”之间。

“听着，我不管你旁边是失散多年的同父异母兄弟还是你祖爷爷下凡讨上辈子的债，只有在医生和护士允许时你才能离开自己的床，不然你就出院。”凯利扫视周围一圈，发现个D连面孔，“提米·雅各布下士，注意点你排长，回去跟我口头报告。”

雅各布把毯子拉到自己下巴，看上去恨不得罩住脑袋：“好的，长官。”

“斯皮尔斯身后的同父异母兄弟，帮我个忙看着他点。你说话肯定比我管用，真见鬼。”三秒后凯利满意听见声陌生的“是，长官。”

斯皮尔斯眨了两下眼睛，凯利知道他们算是达成了共识。

“你的名额我给克莱格少尉了？”

“他应得的，长官。”

“得了吧。”凯利摇摇脑袋，看着斯皮尔斯挑起唇角，眼睛里毫无笑意，“现在你就给我躺回自己的床上去。我看着你躺。”

 

 

Sixth

 

瓜拉若现在已经习惯先随便假装找找戴克，向周围人大声宣布“连长又不在”然后直奔利普的散兵坑。今天谁谁的脚又得了战壕足有没有多余的袜子，谁谁今天看上去很不在状态愣是说自己觉得森林里多了一棵树，谁谁的站岗任务发现西侧其实有个老大的缺口怎么想办法堵上。

因为利普基本上算半个连长。

戴克从营部里领完任务随手一甩就“去散个步”，留着利普分配任务，在草稿本上划分射击角度范围以防大家误射自己兄弟，更改枪支弹药食物储备的数字，到每个散兵坑问问每个人的情况，分身乏术。军士们多少都帮着他，记好自己职责范围里的每个细节，能不麻烦他的小事就自己解决。

瓜拉若习惯性伸手给鲁兹递烟，火柴摸到一半发现坑里头坐着的是D连的斯皮尔斯。

“长官。”他收手，嗓子眼里憋住句骂娘。

“中士。”斯皮尔斯点头，正趁着没有灯火限制的时间段加热口粮。

说老实话瓜拉若对新兵蛋嚼舌根的故事不甚感冒，把斯皮尔斯说得天花乱坠那么神其实他也只是个人，虽然他多少承认，斯皮尔斯身上有了不得的东西。

“利普没在？”

斯皮尔斯看了眼手表：“再等十分钟。”

瓜拉若决定先去晃一圈再回来。从托科阿到现在D连和E连里基本没人不知道利普和斯皮尔斯关系好，但所有人都没搞清楚为啥他们关系好。他们又不像温特斯和尼克松那样有一就有二，像老夫老妻似的带着自己手里的小孩儿。

他正走着发现鲁兹在不远处用水缸舀雪，撕开一袋柠檬粉撒了进去，看见他来随手把杯子一递：“尝尝不，跟美利坚产的也没差多少。”

“我不想被冻掉舌头，乔治。”他吐口痰，“你可留着吧。”

“你的损失，老兄。”鲁兹舔了口自制雪冰，摸出手绢擦擦鼻子，“怎么，你也被斯皮尔斯逼出来溜达啦？”

瓜拉若没忍住大笑。

鲁兹耸耸肩：“老天才知道利普大甜心有什么魔力。在那坐着抽了两分钟烟后我反正是决定爬出来找点别的乐子。”

“他经常来这边吗？”

“倒也没，”鲁兹转着眼珠回忆，一本正经得答道，“今天就这一趟，估计他吃完饭就回D连那头了。想不想听个趣事，那天我看见他蹲在一个坑前递烟，那里头的三个小子头摇得跟拨浪鼓一样，都让人担心他们的头盔会摩擦起火。”

瓜拉若想象了一下，笑得更厉害了。托伊从临近的坑头里喊了声你们闭嘴老子正试着睡觉呢，瓜拉若回了句去你他妈的你明明在炮火声里睡得死香。

鲁兹似乎对自己的单口相声很满意，用勺子把杯里的雪压实了些，远处利普抱着自己的枪走回这边，见怪不怪滑进斯皮尔斯对面的位子烤火暖和。

“我去了，乔治，你小子小心拉肚子。”

鲁兹挤挤眼睛：“拉肚子还能撤下前线哩，谢谢祝福啊老兄。”

瓜拉诺到目标散兵坑时利普已经一只手捧着暖好的口粮，另一只手被斯皮尔斯握着放在火上，露在手套外的手指尖从浅蓝慢慢缓血色。

“比尔，”利普抬头，“有什么事吗？”

 

 

Seventh

 

罗和抱着一堆夏季衣物的斯皮尔斯一起上楼。

后勤卡车刚刚送来冬季衣物，罗吩咐洗完澡的E连士兵把能余出来的干净衣服交给他，替代稀少的毛毯给利普顿军士保暖。

斯皮尔斯在屋外吐出烟头，用脚碾灭，示意罗先进去。利普顿苍白躺在单人床中央，被已有布料裹得严严实实，依然无法控制得发抖。罗探了他的额头，高烧越发猖狂，利普顿眼睛下方的病态潮红加深，呼吸带着堵塞的嘶嘶声，嘴唇因缺水而开裂起皮。

铺好衣物的斯皮尔斯站在罗右侧：“怎么样？”

“明天必须去医院，”他轻声回答，不想吵醒利普顿的休息，“我很抱歉。”

“不是任何人的错，”斯皮尔斯边缘锐利的嗓音也刻意压低，“你尽力了。”

罗知道这里没人需要无用的体己话，他把最后两管吗啡递给E连新连长：“以防万一。我就在楼下，今晚很可能情况恶化——”

“谢谢。”斯皮尔斯打断他，明示自己不想听任何猜想。他向后坐在床脚，胡茬于皮肤上蔓成一片青黑，意外将他的疲倦放大了几倍。罗看着斯皮尔斯抽动的手指爬上胸前口袋似乎想要拿出烟盒，最终向上够到额头梳了梳头发。利普顿潮湿的呛咳让他弹起，面上阴郁吸收窗外阳光，余下挫败占领的侧脸。

“长官。”他道别，不想也不能打扰这个瞬间。

 

 

Eighth

 

哈里·韦尔什觉得自己还能再喝三杯。

一般情况下，如果他觉得自己喝醉了，说明他其实还能再喝三杯。如果他觉得自己还能再喝三杯，说明他真的喝醉了。醉汉逻辑。

这就是为什么他倒在希特勒鹰巢的室外躺椅上，为试图证明他还能再喝三杯嚷嚷着要点自己鼻子，结果把手指戳到了利普的脸上。

尼克斯已经被一脸预谋的温特斯叫走，所以只剩下斯皮尔斯在旁边咕哝抗议。

“韦尔什中尉——”

“——叫我哈里！”

“哈里——”

“——利普我有没有跟你讲过凯蒂的小雀斑？我亲自数过，从她左脸蛋到右脸蛋一共有五十二颗，有一些非常圆，有一些比较扁，不过没关系，都是扁的我也想看她穿着我备用伞丝绸做的婚纱在教堂——”

利普叹了口气。

斯皮尔斯翻了个身，踢翻瓶应该很值钱的香槟。利普蹲下去扶正酒瓶，顺便靠在斯皮尔斯耳边说了什么，“火花”咧嘴笑了笑——哈里现在确信自己真的是喝醉了——让利普把他扶了起来。

“我先把上尉送下去，一会儿就上来，好吗哈里？”

“不好！我还没有讲凯蒂和我摘苹果的事——”

“你别想独占卡伍德，”斯皮尔斯此时一字一顿得开口，“韦尔什。”

利普这次吸了口气。

“给我五分钟，”利普拖着似乎还想说什么的斯皮尔斯挪向门口，“我保证。”

“凯蒂做的山核桃派是世界上——”

 

 

Ninth

 

里布高特从私刑室出来时看到利普等在门口，皱着眉头，神色焦虑，注意到里布高特的目光后潦草冲他点头。

斯皮尔斯在他身后走出，擦着右手指骨上的血迹。利普顿大步走到他面前，伸手。

陆续走出房间的人都顿住了。

斯皮尔斯看着利普顿，颤抖的手臂趋于稳定。他们在几秒对视中完成了几小时的交谈，斯皮尔斯递出了那把枪，利普顿把它上好保险别在自己腰后。

“我叫了一辆车，”利普用中等音量开口，确保在场每一位都能听到，“先去找营部找温特斯与幸克，然后去医院。”

斯皮尔斯依然盯着利普，没有开口。

“格兰特的情况很稳定。”利普面容平静，站姿笔直，只有微颤鼻音暴露了真实情绪，“MP已经在路上，他会得到应有的审判的。 _ _长官。__ ”

也许是因为那声格外柔软的长官，也许是他们终于完成了眼神谈话，斯皮尔斯开口了。

“你跟我上车，利普顿少尉。”

然后他抓住利普的上臂握了一下。

里布高特吞下最后一声担忧心跳。

 

 

Tenth

 

“所以你决定留下来，罗恩？”

“是的，长官。”斯皮尔斯在温特斯的书桌前立正，收拾整洁之后总是显得格外年轻，让人困惑为何他不曾因为战争老去，“总得有人照看那些士兵。”

“太平洋战争已经结束，E连很快就会换改编制。你是打算将军队当做职业吗？”温特斯握着钢笔，知道一旦自己落笔签字就决定了手下军官的命运。

斯皮尔斯的目光定在他背后的窗外，也许是在观察E成员的棒球赛：“总会有另一场战争的。比如在朝鲜。”

“利普刚刚说了一样的话。”

“我不意外，长官。”斯皮尔斯与他对视，让温特斯能看清自己眼里的笑意。

温特斯明白。他想起芝加哥，想起路搁在他手心祈愿他答应的一份工作。

他滑动笔尖，把斯皮尔斯的档案夹叠到另一份上头。

 

 

Countless

 

卡伍德睁眼时还未天亮。窒息感就像水泥灌进鼻管，逐渐发硬，在肺部凝成生锈的沉船，让他惊醒。

他侧脸看到罗恩坐在书桌前的侧影，几十年如一日的景象让呼吸逐渐安定。对方在翻看某封来信，腕骨四周随着纸页翻动伸缩。卡伍德望了一会儿，慢慢卷曲僵硬的舌：“罗恩。”

“卡伍德。”对方转身，尾音轻柔，消失齿间，“今天感觉怎么样？”

“好多了。”他回答，“那是迪克的信吗？”

“E连聚会的事。”罗恩耸了耸肩，瘦削肩膀在晨衣里戳出一块凸起，“至亲爱的‘利普’与‘火花’——”

“‘火花’。”他轻声重复道，为迪克执意使用他们古旧的昵称暗自微笑。罗恩似乎很想因朗读被打断而瞥来凌厉的一眼，而卡伍德在这时终于没能忍住第一声咳嗽。他用拳头堵在口唇正中，潮湿气流从指缝间穿过。罗恩快速扔信起身，一只手拍着他的脊背，另一只紧握他的肩头。

“这不是‘好多了’。”罗恩的责怪反倒像在勒紧关心，“我去给你拿药。”

随后他压了压卡伍德的颈根，不容分辩开门下楼，步伐毅然部队行军。

罗恩拿来的药片仔细按照大小和颜色排列整队，一个个按进卡伍德的手掌里。

“别想违背医嘱，”他眯细眼睛，尾端有道细纹横切，“别忘了她是怎么评价你45年肺炎留下的阴影的。”

“一个奇迹，”他在吞咽的间隙咕哝，想起那位大夫过于苍白的面色，像是严寒苦冬在血管里生了根。

让他想起另一位面上冻霜的大夫，可惜迪克的信里没有提到罗的情况。

罗恩的手重新放在他的肩头：“今年秋天才刚结束，卡伍德。以往你只会在最冷的时节开始咳嗽。看在上帝的份儿上——”

“我会注意的，”他说，试着憋住几秒呼吸，就有炸弹在气管丛林中炸开，“别担心。”

罗恩的眼神清楚表达了不信，但他还是接过卡伍德递回的杯子，顺手压在信纸中央的折痕上头。

“试着再睡一会儿。”他把灯光调到最暗的一格，“我去看看早餐吃什么。”

他拉住他还放在他肩头的手：“罗恩。”

他看着他，已经知晓他要说出的话，但还是问：“怎么？”

“你这几天只睡了几个小时。”卡伍德收紧手指，“让罗伯特担心早餐的事吧。”

罗恩站在他看不清的无光处，手指慢慢慢慢从抓握到放松。

“我要定一个闹钟。”他脱掉鞋袜，躺在他右侧。

他们的床脚是扇落地窗，挡帘之间露出一缝秋日波士顿的阳光，恰好映在罗恩的发梢上。卡伍德看着罗恩银白鬓角衬上的散金，原本棱角分明下巴处松弛的皮肤，以及近年来过分消瘦的肩头。

他想起45年的那张单人床。他想起55年的同租房。他想起65年他们公寓墙壁的暗黄。他想起75年——

罗恩搭在他腰部的手臂在此时收紧，执意圈成保护的圆。

“别担心闹钟，睡吧。”卡伍德轻声说，“睡吧。我一直在这里。”

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]D连的S-2情报官


End file.
